Musicas que nunca deveriam virar songs
by Juru
Summary: Existem certas musicas que nunca deveriam virar songs. Eu me atrevi a tentar. Serie em varios capitulos.
1. Uma ArLinda Mulher

Capitulo – Uma ArLinda Mulher

* * *

O meu aniversario esta chegando e como sempre planejei uma festa, para comemorar a data e o meu marido está muito estranho.

- Alice – A chamei entrando no seu quarto.

Ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Pode entrar.

- O que o Emmett esta aprontando? – Se tinha alguém que sabia, esse alguém era ela, talvez o Edward também, mas não vou perder o meu tempo perguntando pra ele.

- Não posso contar – Ela falou jogando os ombros e olhando a tela do computador.

- O que você quer pra me contar? – Ela me olhou e fechou a tela do computar sorrindo.

- O que você tem a oferecer? – Perguntou super interessada.

- Só pedir – Faria qualquer coisa para não ser surpreendida pelo meu marido que adora uma piada.

Ela ficou olhando o teto e pensado por um tempo.

- Fala logo, Alice – Ela estava me irritando com esse tempo todo.

- Pensando bem – Ela falou ainda olhando o teto, e me irritando – Eu vou manter o segredo.

- Não faz isso comigo – Agora eu estou genuinamente irritada.

- Vai ser divertido – Ela levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

- ALICE – A segui para a sala.

- Esquece, Rosalie, eu não vou contar – Alice é um sersinho muito sádico

Agora tenho que fazer o que não quero, perguntar para o Edward.

- Edward – Me virei para olha-lo.

- Você não vai saber por mim – Falou sem sequer me olhar.

Era o meu aniversario, como todos eles ousam ficar fazendo mistério? Isso não é certo.

- EMMETT – Gritei subindo as escadas, ele vai me contar que tem que ser agora.

- O que é, amor? – Perguntou me olhando como se não estivesse aprontado nada.

- O que você esta aprontando? – Parei na sua frente com as mãos na cintura.

- Nada, amor – Ele tentou parecer inocente, mas não me engana.

- Pode me contar – O olhei como quem diz que se não falar de uma vez vai ter conseqüências.

- É uma surpresa, para o seu aniversario, seu eu contar perde a graça – Eu odeio quando o Emmett pensa, ele sempre acaba com idéias malucas.

- Eu quero saber, e quero saber agora – Eu não quero saber de surpresas.

- Desculpa – Ele andou para sair do quarto me deixando falar sozinha.

Porque todos estão me dando às costas justo um dia antes do meu aniversario.

- Emmett, volta aqui – Mas ele já tinha saído.

La se foi a ultima chance de saber o que o meu marido esta aprontando para o aniversario.

Me arrumei no meu quarto, todos a estavam na sala, só esperando a aniversariante. Olhei uma ultima vez no espelho e vi que estava perfeito, pronta para deixar todos com a boca aberta. Não posso fazer nada se sou a mulher mais linda do mundo.

- Parabéns – Todos falaram juntos quando me viram descendo as escadas.

- Obrigada – Sorri e todos retribuíram

- Vamos aos presentes – Eu não entendo com a Alice pode ser tão curiosa, ela vê o futuro nada é realmente uma surpresa.

Ela me passou o seu presente, um lindo colar com um rubi.

- Obrigada, Alice, é lindo – Claro que ela já sabia disso.

- Abre o meu, tia Rose – Renesmee veio na minha direção segurando um grande embrulho nas mãos.

- Obrigada, minha linda – Peguei o embrulho das suas mãos e beijei o seu rosto.

Era um lindo ursinho.

- É o tio Emm – Ela falou orgulhosa, balançando nos calcanhares.

- Parece com ele – A beijei mais uma vez e ela sorriu mostrando os dentes.

Todos na sala riram do presente da Renesmee.

- Parabéns, Rosalie – Esme se aproximou me abraçando e passando um pacote – O presente é meu e do Carlisle.

- Obrigada – Falei depois de abraça-lo .

O presente dos dois era uma bolsa vermelha Fendi, modelo exclusivo.

- Adorei essa – Alice falou com o olho grande.

- Pena que é minha – Sim, eu sou possessiva.

- Parabéns, Rosalie – Jasper sorriu e me deu o seu presente

- Obrigada, Jasper – Dentro da caixa tinha uma chave.

- O presente é nosso – Ele falou apontando para a Bella e o Edward – Uma nova BMW.

- Obrigada aos 3 – Estava precisando trocar aquele carro mesmo, ele já esta com mais de 10 meses.

Olhei para o meu marido, agora a parte que me assusta. Todos também olharam para ele.

- É a minha vez? – Perguntou voltando a prestar atenção.

Andou ate mim com um sorriso que dava medo, Alice ria assim como o Edward.

- Parabéns, amor – Ele me beijou e sorriu.

- Obrigada – Queria perguntar do meu presente, mas achei melhor esperar pra ver.

Renesmee sorriu e esticou os bracinhos para que a pegasse no colo. Tocou o meu rosto e vi a imagem dela sentada com o Emmett na cama, varias fotos na frente dos dois.

- Acho melhor começar, antes que a monstrinha conte tudo – Meu marido falou e só agora percebi que estava com o controle remoto na mão.

- O que é isso? – Agora estava verdadeiramente assustada.

- Você vai ver – Ele beijou o meu rosto e apertou o play.

Uma musica começou e uma foto minha, linda diga-se de passagem, pareceu.

_Essa é a minha homenagem para a mulher mais perfeita do mundo_. A voz de Emmett foi ouvida.

_Vou falar da mulher que amo e fez de mim quem sou hoje, obrigado pela parte do vampiro._

_Escute essas palavras e veja o quanto te amo._

_Te encontrei  
Toda remelenta e estronchada num bar,  
entregue às bebida  
Te cortei os cabelos do suvaco e as unhas do pé  
Te chamei de querida_

Emmett começou a cantar que minha foto sumiu aparecendo outra, eu não acredito que ele não queimou aquela foto, eu estava com calcas boca de sino e o cabelo todo penteado para cima em um coque horrorendo. Renesmee começou a rir no meu colo, me seguei a ela para não matar o meu marido.

_Te ensinei  
Todos os auto-reverse da vida  
E o movimento de translação que faz a Terra girar  
Te falei  
Que era importante competir  
Mas te mato de pancada se você não ganhar!_

A foto mudou mais uma vez, dessa vez eu o mato, estava usando um conjunto rosa choque com uma blusa azul royal, não me olhem assim isso já foi moda um dia. Pelo menos o meu cabelo estava bonito.

_Você foi  
Agora a coisa mais importante  
que já me aconteceu neste momento  
Em toda a minha vida  
Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito  
Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade  
Num momento crucial  
Um sábio soube saber que o sabiá sabia assobiar  
E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos  
Bom amafagafigador será_

A letra da musica não fazia sentido nenhum, e as fotos eram as piores que ele poderia separar, nessa eu aparecia gritando com ele e o meu rosto estava com uma carreta horrível, a boca contorcida, os olhos esbugalhados e o meu cabelo. Meu deus, o que aconteceu com meu cabelo?

_Te falei  
Que o pediatra é o doutor responsável pela saúde dos pé  
O 'zoísta' cuida dos zóios e o oculista  
Deus me livre, nunca vão mexer no meu!_

Essa foto eu gostei, estávamos eu e ele sentados no sofa, Edward tocava piano e Alice estava no canto da sala mexendo no arranjo de flores, Jasper havia tirado a foto.

_Pois pra mim  
Você é uma besta mitológica  
com cabelo pixaim parecida com a Medusa  
Eu disse isso  
Pra rimar com a soma dos quadrados dos catetos  
Que é igual à porra da hipotenusa_

M.E.U. D.E.U.S. o meu marido enlouqueceu de vez. Nessa foto, que foi tirada antes do nosso terceiro casamento, eu estava vestindo nada menos que uma langerie branca que ficou embaixo do vestido, Alice arrumava meu cabelo e como a letra da musica diz, estava parecendo a Medusa

_Você foi  
Agora a coisa mais importante  
que já me aconteceu neste momento  
Até hoje em toda a minha vida  
Um paradoxo do pretérito imperfeito  
Complexo com a Teoria da Relatividade_

No meu estado de choque não percebi que a imagem mudou, nessa estávamos ele e eu sentados na grama em frente uma das nossas antigas casas, ele estava com a cabeça no meu colo e eu mexia nos seus cabelos curtos, uma bela foto.

_Num momento crucial  
Um sábio soube saber que o sabiá sabia assobiar  
E quem amafagafar os mafagafinhos,  
bom amafagafigador será_

Na nova foto estávamos todos sentados olhando para a foto, tínhamos decidido ir em uma festa a fantasia. Jasper estava fantasiado de cowboy, Edward vestido de padre, eu estava de gata de botas (claro que com muito estilo) e o meu marido, bem, ele sempre surpreende, estava vestido de pintinho amarelo.

_Eu fundei  
A Associação Internacional  
de Proteção às Borboletas do Afeganistão_

Essa foto era mais recente, eu estava sentada no chão com assas de borboletas violeta, Renesmee estava com uma rosa e azul e o meu marido, que nunca me decepciona, estava usando uma vermelha e laranja. Nos três brincávamos no chão do quarto.

Cada coisa que eu faço pela minha sobrinha.

_Te provei por B mais C  
Que as meninas dos teus zóio  
não tem menstruação_

Nessa foto eu estava do lado do Jacob e da Renesmee, ela estava sorrindo para o ele e segurando as nossas mãos. Eu posso não gostar dele, mas a Renesmee gosta, então eu aturo.

_Dar um prato de trigo pra dois tigres  
E ver os bichos brigando é legal que só (miauuu...)  
Pois nos 'tira e põe, deixa ficar' da vida  
Serei sempre seu escravo-de-Jó_

O meu marido quer tentar me matar de vergonha, tampei os olhos da Renesmee quando a foto seguinte apareceu. Eu estava vestindo uma roupa de couro e puxando Emmett por uma coleira.

_Vamos para o fim!_

Graças a deus, esta acabando, na foto que apareceu eu estava com os braços no pescoço dele e fazendo biquinho esperando um beijo.

_Logo agora que você estava quase  
entendendo o que eu estou falando (falando)  
A canção está acabando e o Creuzebeck  
está abaixando ali o volume (volume)  
E você não entende nada mesmo porque quando  
você estiver em sua casa nesse  
momento a música vai tá baixinha (baixinha)  
E você não vai entender nada mesmo  
porque não sei por que eu tô falando  
esse monte de besteira aqui já que estou...  
Porra! Vamo parar com esse papo chato,  
rapaz! (vamo lá)  
Eu já não estou agüentando mais,  
está doendo minha garganta  
Eu tenho que fazer ali um gargarejo com vinagre,  
soltei um peido aqui dentro (caralho!)  
Está fedido o ambiente, meus dedos estão dormentes  
Pelo amor de Deus, parem com esta porra!_

Para finalizar enquanto Emmett cantava coisas sem nexo, varias fotos passavam rapidamente pela imagem.

_Eu te amo _

Ele falou por fim e finalizou com uma foto nossa de mãos dadas. A tele escureceu e eu estava tão imóvel que tinha certeza que viraria estatua, não sabia o que dizer.

- Gostou? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

O que responder?

Era no mínimo interessante, mas ele ficaria muito magoado com isso e já que tinha tido tanto trabalho, não custava nada dizer uma mentirinha.

- Claro que sim – Respondi depois de uma eternidade.

Edward, Alice e Jasper seguraram o riso, malditos vampiros e seus poderes irritantes.

Emmett sorriu satisfeito e me beijou.

- Tinha certeza que você gostaria – Ele falou orgulhoso.

- Não tem como não gostar de uma coisa tão linda – Eu não estava me esforçando muito para mentir e ele disfarçou quando notou.

- Claro que tem mais uma coisa – Ele falou mais serio.

- O que? – Ahh, não, eu não agüento mais uma depois dessa.

Ele tirou um lindo anel de diamante do bolso.

- Casa comigo de novo?

Ai estava o meu presente de aniversario perfeito.

- Sim.

* * *

N/A: Oie pessoinhas

Mais uma ideia maluca.

Ja tenho mais alguma prontas, se voces gostarem continuo...

E tambem se tiverem alguma sugestao de musica, podem mandar vou ficar feliz em escrever.

Deixem reviews e me digam o que acham da serie.

Beijos e ate uma proxima leitura.


	2. Dentadura Postiça

Capitulo – Dentadura Postiça

* * *

Minha menina estava sentada no chão da sala, brincando sozinha. Ela tinha uma imaginação muito fértil, conseguia se divertir por horas sem que ninguém interferisse.

Claro que eu não era o único babando por ela aqui, Alice estava no canto oposto da sala, totalmente imóvel com os braços cruzados em cima do peito. Jasper estava sentado no primeiro degrau da escada com um livro nas mãos, que ele não lia a algum tempo. Rosalie estava sentada na frente da minha filha, sorrindo e a olhando brincar. Emmett estava perto da porta que saia para a cozinha, ele estava só parado olhando. Esme estava sentada ao meu lado no sofá com a cabeça no ombro de Carlisle. E o meu amor, estava sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas nas minhas pernas.

Quem vê de fora pensa que essa família toda, come nas pequenas mãos dessa criança.

Estão todos certos, aqui todos fazemos o que ela quer.

Jacob se aproximou da casa e ela imediatamente virou o rosto em direção a porta e sorriu. Ela levantou do chão, com a ajuda as mãos, e andou ate a porta e a abriu para que Jacob pudesse entrar.

- Oi, Ness – Ele falou o apelido que Bella odeia e que todos usam menos nos dois, e a pegou no colo.

Ela tocou o seu rosto e mostrou o estava fazendo antes dele chegar, e todos nos parecíamos muito patéticos a olhando daquele jeito.

Jacob olhou para todos nos e balançou a cabeça, pensando o quanto ela nos tinha nas mãos.

Ela puxou Jacob pela mão e indicou o lugar perto da Rosalie pra ele sentar. Ele, claro, fez questão de esbarrar nela para provoca-la, provocando uma careta instantânea, que logo desapareceu. Renesmee a olhou desconfiada. Rosalie fingia aturar Jacob para não irritar Renesmee.

Ela entregou uma das pequenas bonecas para Jacob e voltou a brincar, praticamente sozinha, já que ele não sabia o que fazer com o brinquedo que lhe foi dado.

Logo todos na sala voltaram ao seu estado de hipnose, completamente calados, ouvindo Renesmee resmungar enquanto brincava.

-_ Vai cair, vai cair, vai cair. A estrela do céu. Vai cair. A noite no mar. Vai cair. O nível do gás. Vai cair. A cinza no chão. Vai cair. Juízo final. Vai cair. Os dentes de Jô. Vai cair. O preço do caos. Vai cair._

Ela começou a cantar e todos se olharam confusos.

-_ Peteca no chão. Vai sair. O sol outra vez. Vai sair. Um filho pra luz. Vai sair. Da cara o terror. Vai sair. O expresso 22. Vai sair. A máscara azul. Vai sair. O verde do mar. Vai sair. Um novo gibi. Vai sair._

Ela estava totalmente concentrada na musica que estava inventado, nem percebia as caras na sala, Jacob a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, Rosalie como se ela tivesse crescido outra cabeça bem na sua frente, os outros estavam simplesmente com a boca aberta com exceção de Emmett, que sorria orgulhoso essa imaginação toda ela só poderia ter pego dele.

- _Da cara o suor. Vai subir. Cachorro urubu. Vai subir. O elevador. Vai subir. O preço do horror. Vai subir. O nível mental. Vai subir. O disco voador. Vai subir. A torre babel. Vai subir. O Cristo pro céu. Vai subir._

Minha filha é estranha demais.

- _A chama do mal. Vai cair. Estrela do céu. Vai cair. A noite no mar. Vai cair. O nível do gás. Vai cair. A cinza no chão. Vai cair. Juízo final. Vai cair. Os dentes de Jô. Vai cair. O preço do caos. Vai cair._

Ela cantava conforme as palavras surgiam na sua mente, sem se preocupar se a letra fazia sentido ou não.

- _Peteca no chão. Vai sair. O sol outra vez. Vai sair. Um filho pra luz. Vai sair. Da cara o terror. Vai sair. O expresso 22. Vai sair. A máscara azul. Vai sair. O verde do mar. Vai sair. Um novo gibi. Vai sair._

Mas ela era uma criança e não precisava se preocupar em fazer sentido ou não. Estava simplesmente deixando a imaginação fluir.

- _Da cara o suor. Vai subir. Cachorro urubu. Vai subir. O elevador. Vai subir. O preço do horror_

De repente ela se calou, a musica tinha acabado.

Esme começou a rir do meu lado e logo todos nos estávamos rindo junto, minha filha levantou a cabeça com o barulho súbito e ficou olhando cada rosto na sala com a expressão confusa, enrugou a testa e olhou para Jacob que era o mais ruidoso da sala.

Ela levantou se apoiando nas mãos e andou ate Carlisle. Ele esticou os braços e a pegou na colo.

- Porque esta todo mundo rindo? – Ela perguntou para o que, na visão dela, era o mais sábio da família.

Minha menina é muito inteligente.

- Eles gostaram da sua musica – Carlisle respondeu tentando manter o rosto serio.

Ela ainda estava confusa, pensou por um instante e jogou os ombros esticando o pequeno corpo para descer do colo dele.

Voltou para o seu lugar no chão e trocou a boneca que Jacob segurava, e voltou a brincar e nos a observa-la.

* * *

N/A: Ola amores,

Essa é muito fofa, mas a proxima é mais.

Mandem sugestoes galera, eu preciso de mais musicas para escrever. Quem mandar a musica, ganha o capitulo que usar ela.

Capitulo passado eu cometi uma gafe, esqueci de agradecer a minha ilustrissima beta, **Bruh Cullen**. Me redmindo, obrigada, esse capitulo nao teria existido sem a sua ajuda.

A musica pra quem nao reconheceu pertence ao Raul Seixas.

Beijos e ate uma proxima leitura.


	3. Vira vira

Capitulo – Vira vira

Estava sentado no sofá da sala olhando a Alice e Rosalie, brincarem com a Nessie. Elas estavam se divertindo fazendo roupas para as bonecas e estavam muito felizes.

Alice, de repente, parou e me olhou com os olhos cerrados. As duas também olharam Alice e ela bufou e assoprou a franja.

- Eu não a quero dentro de casa – Falou pra mim e voltou a se concentrar no tecido nas suas mãos.

- O que você viu? – Rosalie perguntou, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

- Maria – Ela respondeu e logo fez uma cara de nojo.

Então ela estava vindo pra cá e pela cara da Alice não estava vindo para uma mera visita social.

- O que ela quer? – Perguntei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Você – Ela respondeu, voltando a me olhar com os olhos cerrados.

- Então você não tem nada com o que se preocupar – E ela não tinha mesmo, Alice é a minha razão de viver e principalmente viver como vivo, Maria não passa de uma parte negra do meu passado, um passado onde a Alice não existia.

Alias minha vida era dividida em duas partes. Antes da Alice e depois da Alice. Só a segunda parte importa.

- É a antiga namorada do tio Jasper – Rosalie respondeu a pergunta silenciosa da Nessie.

Nessie saiu do colo da madrinha e andou até mim.

- Porque você namorou alguém a tia Alice não gosta? – Ela perguntou em mais uma pergunta silenciosa.

- Foi antes da tia Alice – Respondi.

- Nessie vem aqui – Alice pediu e ela pulou do meu colo e sentou do lado dela – Vou te ensinar uma lição valiosa.

Nessie sorriu, interessada.

- Fiquei o mais longe possível da Maria – Alice estava com ciúmes e isso era de certa forma bom, nós não temos muitas chances de provocar ciúmes um no outro – E se você puder, pede pro Jacob arrancar a cabeça dela.

- O que você está ensinando para a minha filha, Alice? – Edward perguntou entrando na sala e lendo os pensamentos.

- Só uma coisinha – Alice respondeu sorrindo, mas Edward não gostou.

- Você é má influencia – Edward a acusou e olhou a filha – Vamos sair com o papai?

Os olhos da Nessie brilharam, não era sempre que ela saia, então todo programa era muito bem vindo.

- Onde? – Ela perguntou correndo até ele e se agarrando nas suas pernas.

- Só um passeio de carro – Ele respondeu e pegou a filha no colo.

Na verdade, queria evitar que a filha estivesse aqui quando Maria chegasse.

- Ela vem hoje? – Perguntei para a Alice e ela me olhou com desgosto.

- Infelizmente, sim – Respondeu depois que o Edward já tinha saído com a Nessie e Rosalie desapareceu em algum lugar da casa.

- Ela vai fazer como da ultima vez – Falei sentando no chão ao lado da Alice – Ficar cinco minutos e vai embora.

- Da ultima vez – Alice resmungou colocando a cabeça no meu ombro – Ela ficou uma hora, treze minutos e cinqüenta e sete segundos.

Ri da raiva dela e ela bufou mais uma vez.

- Vou caçar – Ela falou levantando me um pulo – Volto quando ela for embora.

- Você não precisa ir – Falei derrotado.

- Se eu ficar, não respondo pelos meus atos – Me beijou e logo em seguida saiu pela janela da sala.

Fui deixado sozinho e sem nada pra fazer e para piorar esperando a Maria chegar. Devia ter ido com a Alice, assim fingíamos que não tinha ninguém em casa, quem mandou não avisar.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouvi alguém se aproximando. Só podia ser a Maria.

Sai pela porta da cozinha no momento que ela pulou o riacho. Parou na minha frente com o seu melhor sorriso diabólico no rosto.

- Estava me esperando? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Antes que tivesse a chance de falar ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu peito.

- Ahh, claro, a sua pequena profeta – Falou debochada batendo os dedos no meu peito.

- O que você quer aqui, Maria? – Perguntei o mais sério possível e ela se fez de ofendida.

- Você costumava gostar da minha companhia – Ela chegou ainda mais perto e sorriu olhando nos meus olhos.

- Isso foi... – Colocou os dedos nos meus lábios para me calar e sorriu.

- Eu estou aqui agora não ela.

Não por muito tempo, vi Alice se aproximando a uma velocidade que eu não sabia que ela conseguia atingir.

_Raiiios_

_Fui convidado pra uma tal de suruba,_

_  
Não pude ir, Maria foi no meu lugar_

_  
Depois de uma semana ela voltou pra casa,_

_  
Toda arregaçada não podia nem sentar._

- AGORA ISSO É ENTRE VOCÊ E EU, MARIA – Ela falou antes de pular o rio e literalmente pular na Maria, as duas caíram longe com o estrondo.

Fui me movimentar para separar as duas, mas dois pares de braços me seguraram.

- Deixa elas se acertarem – Edward falou calmamente do meu lado esquerdo.

- Alice vai se machucar – tentei me soltar, mas eles não deixaram.

- Não, vai não – Emmett falou rindo quando a Alice arremessou a Maria dentro do rio – Olha como a baixinha está brava. Uma coisa eu digo: nunca irrite Alice Cullen.

Alice entrou dentro do rio e pegou Maria pelos cabelos jogando ela na direção das árvores.

- Eu já te falei – Ela foi mais uma vez atrás da Maria, mas dessa vez ela levantou e se jogou na Alice.

As duas voaram de encontro com a janela da casa.

_Quando vi aquilo fiquei assustado,_

_  
Maria chorando começou a me explicar._

_  
Dai então eu fiquei aliviado,_

_  
E dei graças a Deus porque ela foi no meu lugar_

- Dentro de casa não – Emmett gritou – Esme vai surtar.

- Me solta, Emmett – Pedi mais bravo e ele sorriu. Tentei usar a minha habilidade para convencê-los, mas a Bella estava bloqueando todo mundo.

Todos estavam gostando da briga até o Jacob apareceu para ver.

- Ela viu isso, não viu? – Perguntei para o Edward e ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Maria jogou a Alice pela outra janela de vidro, as duas deixaram uma destruição dentro da cozinha.

- Você não é páreo pra mim – Maria provocou ainda parada dentro da casa.

Alice levantou em velocidade humana e balançou a cabeça parra tirar os cacos de vidro.

- Eu vou gostar tanto quando te matar – Sem dizer mais nada, Alice voou em direção a Maria.

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém_

_  
Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,_

_  
E ainda não comi ninguém!_

As duas se chocaram e atingiram uma velocidade incrível, quebrando todas as paredes e saindo pela parede do lado da porta da frente. Elas só pararam quando atingiram 30 metros floresta dentro.

- Isso já foi longe demais - Eu precisava parar essa briga.

- Não, não, só quando a baixinha acabar com a Maria – Emmett falou se divertindo cada vez mais com a briga.

- Bella, faz alguma coisa? – Estava apelando pra qualquer um.

- Eu não, depois a Alice vai me torturar se interferir – Ela respondeu também se divertindo.

- Eu já falei e só vou falar mais uma vez – Alice estava em cima da Maria, e ela estava com o rosto fundado na lama e a Alice fazia questão de enfiar mais a cada palavra que dizia – Fica longe do meu homem.

_Oh Manoel olha só como eu estou_

_  
Tu não imaginas como eu estou sofrendo_

_  
Uma teta minha um negão 'arancou'_

_  
E a outra que sobrou está doendo_

Pegou a Maria mais uma vez pelos cabelos e jogou o seu corpo contra a floresta, arrancando cinco arvores pelo caminho, uma delas desceu em direção a casa e antes que Rosalie pudesse evitar, atingiu o carro da Alice.

Ela olhou o carro que tanto gosta destruído embaixo da arvore e ficou ainda mais brava, se é que isso é possível.

- Eu ia te matar rápido – Ela se virou para a Maria e pegou os seus cabelos mais uma vez – Mas agora você vai sofrer.

Alice arrastou Maria até os restos do seu Porsche e bateu com o seu rosto contra a lateral.

- Você fica em cima do meu homem – A cada palavra uma batida – E ainda destruiu o meu carro – Bateu mais algumas vezes, destruindo o carro ainda mais.

- Alice, para com isso – Pedi quando ela pegou a Maria pela perna e a jogou em cima do carro.

_Oh Maria vê se larga de frescura_

_  
Que eu te levo no hospital pela manhã_

_  
Tu ficaste tão bonita monoteta_

_  
Mais vale um na mão do que dois no sutiã_

- Não essa vadia precisa de uma lição – Alice subiu em cima do carro e jogou a Maria longe.

Maria não tinha nenhuma chance com a Alice prevendo cada movimento que ela iria fazer, mas mesmo assim não conseguia pensar que ela poderia se machucar.

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém_

_  
Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,_

_  
E ainda não comi ninguém!_

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Esme falou mais alto que os sons da briga e todos a olharam.

Ela olhava o buraco que foi feito na sua casa e a arvore que estava escorada no telhado.

- Soltem ele agora – Ela mandou olhando para o Edward e o Emmett.

Eles me soltaram, como ela mandou e eu fui em dirão ao carro, tirar a Alice de cima dele, ela bufou do meu lado.

- Não posso acreditar – Esme falou olhando para a Alice – Eu não esperava isso de você.

_bate o pé...._

_burrp (arroto)_

_hmm... bate o pé..._

_Oh Maria essa suruba me excita_

_  
Arrebita, arrebita, arrebita_

_  
Então vai fazer amor com uma cabrita_

_  
Arrebita, arrebita, arrebita_

_  
Mas Maria isto é bom que te exercita_

_  
Bate o pé, arrebita, arrebita_

_  
Manoel tu na cabeça tem titica_

_  
Larga de putaria e vá cuidar da padaria._

Alice abaixou a cabeça fingindo arrependimento, mas na verdade estava satisfeita com o que fez com a Maria.

- E você, Maria, sugiro que vá embora, e não volte mais – Esme estava na sua melhor forma autoritária, mas assustador que qualquer outro vampiro que já conheci.

- Isso ainda não terminou – Ela falou para a Alice, antes de desaparecer na floresta.

- Sua – Alice tentou correr atrás, mas eu a segurei.

- Agora vocês – Esme falou girando em torno de si – Todos vocês, limpem essa bagunça e tampem esse buraco.

_Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém_

_  
Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem_

_  
Neste raio de suruba, já me passaram a mão na bunda,_

_  
E ainda não comi ninguém!_

- A gente fala da cozinha ou deixa ela ver? – Emmett perguntou para o Edward e Esme os olhou ainda mais brava.

- O que aconteceu com a cozinha?

- Nada – Edward respondeu andando para o lado da Bella e ajudando a tirar a arvore de cima do telhado.

Esme bufou irritada e entrou na casa, ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela.

- ALICE – Ela gritou de dentro da casa.

- Acho que ela viu a cozinha – Bella falou sorrindo e olhou a floresta – Acho melhor a gente correr.

Saímos em disparada para a floresta, deixando uma Esme muito brava para trás.

_Vamos lá; todo mundo dançando raios! Todo mundo comigo! Uou, uou, uou, oh Maria si deu mal vamo lá!_

_  
Ai, como dói..._

* * *

N/A: Oie minhas coisinhas

Esse foi só pra sanar minha vontade de ver a Alice quebrando a cara da Maria. Espero ter acertado.

Musica dos Mamonas Assassinas – Vira vira.

Agradecimentos a minha linda beta **Bruna (Bruh) Cullen**, você melhora as minhas fics. Obrigada.

Adorei as sugestões, mandem mais.

Hora merchan:

Para quem leu a **Quem você pensa que é?**, e não se agüentava de curiosidade para saber se teria ou não uma continuação, suas duvidas acabaram, vem ai: **Quem você pensa que é? 2...anos depois, Eles ainda se odeiam, mas de um jeito diferente.** Primeiro capitulo no ar.

**Fogo,** Jasper vestido de bombeiro, acho que é toda a propaganda que preciso fazer, kk. Prefácio no ar.

Hora merchan off

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura


End file.
